This application relates to an intercooled cooling air supply system for cooling rotatable components in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass air as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it enters a compressor section. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors causing them to rotate.
Modern gas turbine engines are operating at higher and higher compressor pressures and, hence, temperatures. Further, the turbine sections are being exposed to higher temperature and pressures.
It becomes important to adequately supply cooling air in an efficient manner to rotating components, such as found in the compressor or turbine sections.